


Thanks for playing

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actual endgame, Endgame, Just a ramble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over. You're free from it's wretched grasp after so fucking long. And you're not the only one who thinks there's something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for playing

It's over. Holy fucking shit, it's finally over!! You're so excited, there isn't much else you can do other than run towards you incoming ectobiological brother and wrap him in the tightest fucking hug known to man.

He doesn't complain and hugs you right back, and wow everything feels so right, everything's in place and you're overflowing with one singular emotion; an overwhelming happiness that has you nearly in tears.

Everything is so wonderful, why is everything always so wonderful? It's over. 

It takes too long for that to fully sink in, but you don't give one single brand-spanking-new-flying-fuck. The door is right there, and everybody's just soaking it in.

The game is over.

The conversation doesn't last long, just an awkward 'how've you been?' Before you can see John's Dad walking towards you. You tap his shoulder and turn him around, and it's the sweetest reunion you've ever seen. And you've seen a lot on YouTube before this game even fucking started.

But it's over now, you guess.

Once everyone is reunited again, John goes for the door that will get you all out of here and into the new universe. It's really going to work thins time. You did everything right, you did your job. You stayed asleep. Everything went right and now you were free.

Your mind drifted back to that dream you had before waking to the one successful timeline. Davepetasprite crosses your mind. You wonder if they're going to come to the new universe with you. You really hope so, Davepeta is, if you will, a really cool cat! You don't like cats much, you prefer dogs, but Davepetasprite is one very cool cat.

John twists the handle. There's an explosion of light as the door creaks open and everyone is ready to leave except you. 

Of all the sprites you'd encountered, Davepeta was the best. You're not one to pick favourites, but... You run quickly to the edge of the platform, cup your mouth, and shout as loudly as you can, "Davepetasprite!! Are you here?!" You feel like you might split your vocal chords yelling this loudly, but you don't want to leave without them.

No answer. At least for a moment. Then something flashes and appears in front of you, grinning. They actually came!! You grab their arm and pull them in for the tightest hug ever, then pull them along towards the door. "It's time to go now!"

You feel Davepeta starting to resist and you turn around to face them with a quizzical look on your face. "What's the problem?"

Davepeta just shakes their head. "I can't go."

Your eyebrows shoot up in shock. "Why not?!"

They hesitate for a moment, glancing all around. You used to think Dave was looking right at you when he did that, but you guess his other half wasn't as insistent on hiding her emotions. They look back at you and rub the back of their neck awkwardly. "I'm a purroduct of the game, and that door is the goddamn final boss. I won't exist if I go through there." 

Your mouth drops open and tears are beginning to prick your eyes.

"But you'll... Keep existing if you stay here, right?" They nodded. "Will I be able to see you in the dream bubbles?"

"Jade, the dream bubbles are a purroduct of the game, too. All products will cease to exist in the new universe."

"By that logic, I shouldn't exist there, either! The trolls created us!" You don't remember exactly how that conversation went. But yeah, something like that.

"That's diffurrent. You're not a combination of two assholes now stuck together furr all eternity."

You're shocked and scared. You don't want to leave Davepeta. "What will happen if I stay here?" What are you talking about? Are you really going to miss out on a chance to be with everyone, just to stay with Davepeta? Depends on the answer, you guess.

"Nothing, I guess. The others will miss you, and you'll miss them. Remember, no dream bubbles. So you can only talk to their multiple dead selves." A thought crosses your mind in regards to the new universe. Reproduction. The trolls' side of it would be easy, they don't even have to have sex. But the problem is that any established relationships are either homosexual (which means no babies for humans) or interspecies (which also makes no babies for humans). They might be counting on you and the girls to repopulate the new universe. I mean, that's if there's nothing there yet. You could end up in the exact same one you came out of, except now with... Trolls?

That would be interesting.

You're silent. Half your group has walked through the door already and you glance back to John nervously. He starts walking over and you give a really, really heavy sigh. The heaviest of sighs, to rival every existing teenager. Which, you suppose, aren't a lot. You pull Davepeta in for a hug. "You're free to tell all my other selves that this version of me is a total butt." 

Davepeta laughed and hugged back. "Goodbye kiss?" 

"With your cat lips? eww." But you do anyway. When they pull away, you walk off in the other direction. You keep telling yourself not to turn around. Don't turn around, don't turn around. You turn around when you get to the door, only to see nothing. Everyone's already gone through. It's just you and your brother now. You don't know if you should laugh it off or start crying. You plaster a grin on your face and take his hand as you step through. 

You'll save the crying for later.


End file.
